Various forms of shared computing resources have been implemented. As one example, a shared computing resource may include multiple networked computing devices executing one or more applications, such as a web server. The operator of the network computing devices may make the shared computing resource available to a customer for a fee. The operator may wish to conceal information about the multiple networked computing devices, such as the physical location of the devices, from the customer. Such concealment allows the operator more flexibility in relocating physical resources.